An unexpected reunion
by yourlatestobsessionx
Summary: Emily osment was best friends with the jonas brothers, until events occurred and she moved away to pursue her acting, now that they're back in her life she knows her life is never going to be the same.
1. First chap :

Authors note: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so don't be so harsh lol. It mostly involves Emily osment (who plays Lilly) and the Jonas brothers, but don't worry miley is going to be involved a lot also so enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…but they own me :)

* * *

I must've woken up around 5:00 in the morning because my alarm went off and I heard my mother yelling from downstairs, "Emily! Get ready! We need to get to the set soon."

I groaned and squirmed out of my bed and into my closet. A Fall Out Boy tee and some ripped jeans with my Vans was all I needed to wore to go on set -it's not like I'd need to wear more appropriate clothing if I was just going to change out of them.

I went into my bathroom, took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. After my hygiene was taken care of I skipped down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen enjoying pancakes. I passed by her to grab my Flintstone Vitamins and a pancake from the plate.

After my mom cleaned the dishes she walked outside with me behind her to the car and I had noticed a moving van right next to my house.

"Hey Emily remember those boys you used to hang out with?" my mom said while looking at me through the little mirror in the middle of the car have to find out what the name of that mirror is! lmao i dont remember. "Yea...you mean Nick, Joe and Kevin? Course I remember them. What about them?" I asked curiously.

"Well I just got a hold of their mother and they're moving to L.A! Isn't that great?! You get to hang out with your buds again!"

"Oh wow... That's just GREAT" I said in a sarcastically excited tone -it was one of those perfect moments for sarcasms CANT SPELL IT SO SPELL CHECK PLZ.

_I know what your thinking "Hey it's the Jonas brothers you should be happy to see them" Ok well im not_.

_Let's just say when I left we weren't on the best of terms so to speak. Heres the story, they were my best friends for the first 11 years of my life but then, Nick developed a crush on me but he knew I had a crush on Joe and an explosive change of events occurred. I moved to L.A to pursue acting and soon after they started singing. And we really haven't spoken since._

_And that's the story about how I lost my best friends. I feel horrible about it. I really do, but it isn't exactly all my fault, and it's not like they're rushing to apologize to me either. Let's be real though, can a guy really get that upset cause his best friend likes his brother? _

_Alright...yea he can. But its not like it was supposed be this huge of a deal, we were eleven. I mean I still believed in Santa Clause and the tooth fairy for pete's sake! Uhh whatever I don't want this to flood my head right now._

We arrived to the set and greeted everyone with a smile. I got to wardrobe and they put me in my signature hoodie and hat. I practiced my lines for about 15 minutes and went out to the stage but I was kind of interrupted when I heard my producer talk on the phone about a special episode.

"Alright, it's settled the Jonas brothers are going to be the musical appearance for the next episode"

YOU.HAVE.TO.BE.KIDDING.ME.

* * *

Ok that's it for the first chapter R&R are golden! 


	2. The faces of broken hearts

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews! I wasn't sure people would like it but now im relived!

Chapter two: the faces of broken hearts.

Disclamer: I don't own Hannah Montana Jonas brothers etc... If I did I would be on one of my five yachts not even writing this right now.

* * *

I just stood there in awe of what I just heard.

Miley bumped right next to me.

"Hey Emily didja here the Jonas brothers are coming to the set?! Nick is such a cutie! OHH I CALL HIM!" Miley said as she happily skipped away.

_Miley has gotten every single guy that has stepped into the set. Cody to Mitchell even Jason. And frankly im getting sick of it. I want to show her that I can get the guy too once and a while. Maybe I can convince nick that miley is so not his type and I am…which is true, but I doubt he'll even speak a word to me this whole time._

**A FEW DAYS LATER.**

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning –again-. And they not surpisely I heard my mothers call and a sprung out of bed –surpisely- and fixed myself up nicely, on the account of the Jonas brothers were going to appear on the show. I put on a nice baby doll some skinny jeans and makeup, of course I would never wear this stuff in real life but since I was going to see my friends that I haven't even spoken too since I was 11 I wanted to make the best second appression I could make. I ran down the stairs and put my flats on. "COME ON MOM I DON'T WANT TO BE LATEE!" I yelled scrambling for my stuff

"Ooohh you excited to see your friends?" Mom asked in a sing song tone.

"Yea sure whatever…can we go please?" I said pointing to door.

"Ah alright lets go" Mom said while grabbing her car keys and walking out the door

I threw myself into the passenger seat and dug for my ipod in my huge purse. I had downloaded the two Jonas brothers cds –which I had never heard- and decided to analyze them for a meaning or anything involving me. Just friends was the first one to pop up on my ipod.

_There she goes again, the girl im in love with. Its cool we're just friends._

_We walk the halls at school, we know its casual its cool we just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on but truth is that I've grown fond._

_That's the song nick sung to me on the bridge…_ I changed the song. The next one to pop up was games. I zoned out until the hook played.

_You said you didn't mean to break my heart but girl you did, im over I did to you and all your games and all your crazy friends this is the end._

_The day (and only) day we talked on im, he really didn't accept sorry. I wouldn't blame him either 'cuz all my friends imed him and drove him crazy. They were only trying to help I guess._

We arrived to the set, I took in a deep breath, _I have to face them now or later_. I pushed open the double doors to find the crew predictably scattering around, I looked around, No sign Kevin, Nick and Joe nor miley which was bad for me. I walked around halls until I found a door opened and over heard people talking.

"Ahem OHMYGOD ITS HANNAH MONTANA!" Kevin said over dramatically.

"We lovee your music!" Joe said semi believable.

"YOU'RE PRETTY!!" Nick said really believable which I didn't like so much.

Miley pointed at each of the brothers. "You're the romantic one…" She said while pointing to Kevin, "You're the funny one..." She said pointing to Joe "And you're the sensitive one..." She said while finally getting to nick, they both gazed into each others eyes. This was the prefect time to make my entrance.

"Ohmygosh Nick, Kevin, Joe!!" I squealed. The boys looked at me and suddenly they're faces lit up, except nicks.

"EMILY IT'S BEEN TO LONG!" Kevin shot up and gave me a bear hug.

"Yea what he said." Joe came up to me and gave me a tender hug.

I sat right next to miley, I manage to get contact with nicks eyes.

"…Hi Emily" Nick said while giving me a slight smile.

"Hi nick" I said giving him a slight smile as well.

Miley gave me a light punch on the arm.

"Emily you never told me you knew the Jonas brothers!" She said semi aggravated.

"Oh yea we were best friends until-"I began to say.

"Something happen that we rather not talk about, right Emily?" Nick said while giving me the shutupidontwantanyonetoknowwhathappened look.

"OH yea right, sorry mile" I said while giving her a sincere look.

"Oh no its fine." Miley said, our producer ran in and said we needed to get on set, so we got up and went.

We finished the episode in record time, The Jonas brother's performance was good and I have to admit I was surprised.

"Uh Emily can I talk to you in my dressing room?" Nick asked me.

"Yea sure" I got up and followed him into his room.

"Look Emily I know these past years weren't the best for our relationship but to tell you the truth I still like you A LOT" and all of a sudden he kissed me, and I kissed back, but in the corner of my eye I saw miley and Joe staring at me with the –you just broke my heart- look, the one that was very familiar

This can NOT be good.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post the second chapter! School has taken a toll on me R&R! 


	3. I doubt you'll ever will

Authors note: Hey I know you guys are wondering about the pairings, these are POSSIBLE pairings im not quite sure on them yet,

Miley/joe miley/nick Emily/joe Emily/nick. And I've got something else planned for Kevin.

Disclaimer: Yea you know by now I don't own Hannah Montana etctc.

* * *

"EMILY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Miley screamed on the top of her lungs at me, after that she stomped her way out of the room and to be honest I didn't feel bad at all that she was mad at me, someone else is getting the attention and she hates that.

And then there was Joe, he really didn't need to say anything; everything that he needed to say was shown by his expression on his face. Which I really didn't understand because as far as my memory goes, he was the one that rejected me. And that was like 4 years ago which makes it even more bizarre.

All of a sudden Kevin rushes in "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" he said bursting through the doors.

Joe looked at me shaking his head and walked out of the room pushing his older brother lightly out of the way.

"Uh did I miss something?" Kevin said with a very confused look on his face.

By this time I was getting very heated I mean, what is Joe's problem!? He obviously didn't like me, so call me blind but I didn't see a problem.

I looked at nick; his face looked like he was terrified. I decided to confront Joe, try to figure out why he was going bonkers on us.

'UH Joe what exactly is your problem?!" I said going out to the halls and screaming, not as loud as miley, but mind you it was loud and it worked because it stopped Joe right in his tracks.

"You want to know what my problem is?" He said looking at me square in the eyes

"Yea I do actually!" I said snapping back

Then all of a sudden he walked to me and grabbed my head and kissed me and let go of me.

"THAT….is my problem"

I had a very confused look on my face,

Joe scoffed, "Ha you still don't get it huh? I doubt you'll ever will" He said with a disgusted look on his face. By this point I was so mesmerized, confused, all of the above really.

I turned around to see nick with a heart breaking face on, I couldn't believe what was happening to me, my life was crumbling down in front of me AGAIN!

Nick just turned around to the other way, the same way miley went.

He didn't even look at me, or say anything either.

By this time I was completely livid, I just couldn't handle it anymore.

But then I realized that I dint have to deal with this, I mean this would be the last time I'll ever see them again well with minor run-ins of course.

As soon as those thoughts ran through my head, my mother texted my cell phone telling me that she was outside.

So I walked past Kevin not even acknowledging his presence, got my purse and went outside to my mother's car.

I practically jumped into the back seat and my mom started to ask me questions.

"How was it?"

"Fine"

"How are the brothers?"

"Fine"

"Are they well?"

"OHMYGOSH YES MOM THEY'RE ALRIGHT JESHHH"

"…It was just a question"

When my mother said that I had noticed nick, Kevin and Joe get into the car in back of us.

I didn't think much of it and then we drove off.

But after a few minutes of driving I looked back and saw they're car, I still didn't think much of it.

Another few minutes passed, I looked back and still saw they're car, this is when I started to worry,

10 minutes later we arrived to my house and to my dismay they're car pulled up to the driveway next to mind.

Then I had a flashback, I remembered the moving truck I saw a few days ago, it must've been they're.

I stepped out of the car with a horrified look on my face.

"SURPISE HONEY! KEVIN NICK AND JOE ARE GOING TO BE OUR NEIGHBORS AGAIN!! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?!?"

I had heard nick, Kevin and Joe's parent say the exact same thing except with me in the sentence.

"Im…ecstatic…"

* * *

Guysss im sooo sorry for taking so long to post. 

R&R!


	4. Could my life get any better?

Authors note: OMGOSHHH GUY IM SOO SORRY FFOR KEEPING YOU WAITINGGGG,I'll try to make this a long chapter for you guys.

* * *

"And they're coming over tonight for dinner!! And after your gonna show them around town!!" my mom said.

"Uh , I don't get any say in this?" I asked concernly

"What..do you not want to do it?!" My mom said semi mad.

"argh nevermind I'll go get ready" I said while stomping my feet to my house

Nicks POV

The drive in the car has been most probeley been the most awkwardest moment of my life, Throughout all that time I just wanted to reach over to joes neck and sqeeze him like an orange, I can't believe him, He just kissed the girl I possibly LOVE…whoa, that word scares the crap outta me.

"Nick your going to have to share a room with joe for now" My mom said.

_Wow do parents have this like, rader when they know your brother isn't your favorite person?_

"Nick can I talk to you in the room…Privetly?" Joe asked.

Ha, now hes acting all inccont , well I plan to give joe a piece of my mind. Even though he might take a piece of me..

" Listen, I know im the last person you want to talk-"

"Listen joe" I said cutting my brother off " I can't even believe you talking to me like this as if nothing happen-"

"Nick will you listen for 4-"

"NO YOU LISTEN" By this time I was getting very heated…to say the least.

"YOU TAKE ANYTHING THAT IS ATLEAST DECENT IN MY LIFE, I MEAN WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THIS GIRL, THIS ONE GIRL!?"

"…because I love her" Joe whispered.

"….Your kidding me…"

"I mean, why Emily nick? I heard miley was into you why not go for her?" joe asked gentally.

" Because miley isn't the "one" for me, Emily is." I explained to joe, in a stern tone.

"Well I guess we'll find out who Emily thinks is right for her tonight aren't we?" Joe said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yea I guess so.." I said

Emilys POV

I was frantic about Kevin,nick and joe coming over for dinner running all over the place trying to look my best, and act like they were still best friends, this is where the acting came in handy again.

I quickly signed on aim where my best friend Marissa was on, Maybe she could help me.

Emilyxxownss MAARISSSAAAA

Emilyxxownss I NEED YOUR HELP.

HAYMARISSA: WITH WHAT BBY?

Emilyxxownss YOU KNOW HOW THE JONAS BROTHERS USED TO BE MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBORS?

HAYMARISSA: YEAA, AND BTW HOW WAS HANNAH MONTANA WITH THEM?

Emilyxxownss: NICK KISSED ME IN HIS DRESSING ROOM AND THEN JOE KISSED ME!

HAYMARISSA: please tell me your kidding?

Emilyxxownss: oh thank god you turned off those caps, but yea they both kissed me and you wanna know what else is messed up?

HAYMARISSA: what?!

Emilyxxownss: They're my next door neighbors and we're having dinner with them tonight and after that I have to show them around town.

HAYMARISSA: lmao sucksss for youu.

Emilyxxownss: ohwow your supportive..but yea im most likely sure they're gonna make me pick which one I should go out with.

Emilyxxownss: What should I doo?

HAYMARISSA: uhm which one do you like best?

Emilyxxownss: Well I've always had a crush on joe..

HAYMARISSA: then pick joe.

Emilyxxownss: but nick is so sensitive and sweet.

HAYMARISSA: Then pick nick.

Emilyxxownss: but joe is so charming and funny..

HAYMARISSA: then pick joe

Emilyxxownss: AERFHGJGMEL im soo confused.

HAYMARISSA: Well bby I g2g I hope you figure things out ily

Emilyxxownss: Argh I love you too.

HAYMARISSA has signed off

As soon as Marissa signed off I heard a rhythemical knock on the door.

"EMILY THEY'RE HEREEE" my mother screamed

I took one last look at myself in the mirror and I took a deep breath, it was now or never right?

Whoa déjà vu?'

I slowly stepped downstairs, trying to look as elegent as postible.

"WOW EMILY YOU LOOK REALLLYYYY PRETTYYY!" Frankie screeched

"Aww thanks frankieee now come and give me your famous bear hugs!" I said reaching out my arms wide.

He gladly ran to me and gave me a huge hug, despite his brothers, he loved unconditionally.

After that we all got round up and sat on our dinner table, and I guess who I sat between?

If you guess nick and joe your are correct!

The tension between us was so thick you can cut it with a butter knife but our parents on the other hand were having a jolly grand time, I think they drank alittle too much wine if you know what I mean.

About 10 minutes late when everyone was done with they're meal my mom spoke up.

"Emily hun, you should take nick Kevin and joe out to town you know show them the pier?"

"Oh count me out mrs.osment I am pooped out" Kevin said with his stomach out.

Way to disappoint me Kevin..

"Ok I guess its nick and joe then." My mom said. She practically pushed us out of the house when she said "Don't forget to call and be back at 11 alright guys?"

"Yes mom" I said.

We walked halfway down the driveway when nick said something

"So Emily…I just want to say…that you belong with joe"

I looked at nick with an confused look on my face, along with joe.

"Its obvious that you guys like each other so I'll…back off" He said unsurely

I looked at him with this weird look

"Guy seriously, don't worry about me im fine" Nick chuckled "Im going to go watch a movie so you love birds can be alone, I'll meet you guys at the mall alright?"

Me and joe nodded in unison

"Haha alright awesome guys, Don't have to much fun joe remember you have that ring on your hand" nick chuckled as he walked away.

As soon as nick was out of sight joe grabbed my hand and me being that idiot that I am blushed so hard that I turned into a tomato.

"So..where should we go now?" joe asked.

"We can go to the pier by the beach its beautiful there at night" I responded.

He quickly agreed and hand in hand, we walked to the beach.

We sat on the pier with our legs hanging off the pier almost touching the water.

Joe looked at me.

"You look beuitful tonight Emily.." Joe said we a soft voice.

I quickly looked down to avoid joe from seeing my bright red face.

"Thanks joe"

he lightly picked up my head and kissed me.

Needless to say is was magically, the best kiss I've ever had.

After he kissed me it started to rain lightly and he looked into my eyes and kissed me again.

After that he started raining harder so we got up and started running to the mall where we found nick.

"Nick you ready to go bro?" joe asked his brother.

"Oh yea lets go"

we walked back to our houses where joe gave me a kiss goodbye and went to his house.

I walked into my house and ran up to my room and jumped onto my bed.

"Could my life get any better?"

* * *

Yes I bet 99 of you guys are jealous of Emily, don't worry. So am i

R&R!


End file.
